


Sight

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Disability, Gen, Psychic Abilities, Season/Series 04, Second Sight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Pamela Barnes, her history, and her present.





	Sight

She had always had the sight.

That was at times the one thing she knew about herself. That she had always had the sight. 

It was her. It was part of her, yes, but it was her, too, identity and skill all in one.

The sight was shattered mirrors and prickling skin.

It was knowing the inside of a partner's mind--really knowing it.

It gave her the names for people she would meet before they even said a word.

And it told her, sometimes, when someone was going to become a part of her history, too.

And when her eyes had left her, the sight remained, changing form slightly to fit her new reality.

The Winchesters remained as well, though she knew they shouldn't have stayed. 

They had taken part of her world from her, no matter how well she had adapted.

But there was nothing to be done.

Once you were in the orbit of a hunter they rarely let you go until they were done with you.

Having the sight and being in a hunter's world, well, those were gambles she had taken with her first breath.


End file.
